


【泰悠】春天

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 獸人 慎入
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 28





	【泰悠】春天

對面時不時傳來關上大門的聲音讓人挺煩躁，看來是有人入住了稍微分神的中本悠太這樣想著，隨後又加快手部動作將其他的事拋開腦海。

搬完家李泰容滿意的看屋裡擺設，拿著買好的禮盒到對面按門鈴。

門開了。

李泰容的新鄰居是隻貓，頭上頂著橘色的貓耳只套了件過大的紫色上衣就開門，鎖骨還有白皙筆直的長腿都裸露在外，尾巴像被衣服壓著自然的下垂，一臉不耐煩的樣子。

在這個到處都是獸人的時代，鄰居是隻貓一點也不奇怪。

「你好 我是今天剛搬來對面的，我是李泰容」鄰居有些清涼的穿搭讓李泰容愣了下才自我介紹遞出手中的禮盒。

「你好 中本悠太」毛茸茸的耳朵隨著話語抖動，伸手接過禮盒。

李泰容的注意都被貓耳吸引過去想撸上幾把

好可愛！

「沒事我先去忙了」中本悠太有些著急

「啊..好的悠太再見」聽到話李泰容才回神道別

關上門中本悠太把禮盒放在桌上，大腿間濕漉漉的脫了上衣準備去沖澡

「真是麻煩的春天」

身為獸人的壞處就是有著發情期，中本悠太的發情期在春天時長為7-10天，今天才第二天。

  
李泰容哼著小曲進入公寓，馬上被管理員給喊住

「李先生 你的對門是1727號吧？」

「是的」

「他這幾天都沒出現，管理室有幾件他的包裹，可以麻煩你轉告他下來領取嗎？」

「好的 還是...我能替他代領？」

管理員一副為難的樣子，可包裹堆的管理室沒空間只好答應。

填好收件資料，李泰容拿了幾件包裹上樓。

  
按摩棒插入不停震動，敏感處被刺激中本悠太有些手軟，一手扶著按摩棒一手在性器上套弄，張著嘴呻吟。

正放肆的陷入慾望門鈴就被壓響，中本悠太不理會的把按摩棒插的更深，門外的人似乎也不急隔了一會兒才按了第二次。

待門鈴響了第三次，中本悠太才縮捲起腳趾高潮，抽幾張紙擦了精液，抽出按摩棒股間濕的一塌糊塗。

不想弄髒乾淨的衣服，撿了地板上前幾天工作穿的襯衫去應門。

李泰容真心覺得每次鄰居開門都能帶給他震撼，頭髮微亂面色潮紅，身上的襯衫只扣了幾個釦子長版的襯衫蓋過一半的大腿，是個人都知道剛剛在做什麼事了。

發情期脾氣暴躁的不行，中本悠太蹙起眉看著前幾天到來的新鄰居。

李泰容說明來意手中還抱著不少包裹，中本悠太有些愧疚的道謝，邀請李泰容進屋順便喝個茶。

看對方的狀態李泰容本該拒絕，那一晃一晃的貓尾又蠱惑李泰容答應。

讓李泰容把包裹放桌上，中本悠太才想到對方送的禮也被丟在桌上，有些尷尬的笑了笑。

「抱歉 這幾天有點忙，要喝什麼？咖啡？可樂？茶？」

「可樂謝謝」

中本悠太轉身拿飲料，李泰容悄悄地看著屋內，亂的看得出屋主忙碌的樣子。

可樂擺上桌李泰容又道謝一次，中本悠太的穿著不方便坐下就站著隨意聊了幾句。

中本悠太能感覺出李泰容的目光跟隨著他的貓耳和尾巴

「貓控？」直接了當的詢問

「啊...對不起，因為很喜歡毛茸茸的小動物」  
被人發現李泰容紅著耳尷尬地解釋

「沒關係 要摸摸看嗎？」中本悠太彎下腰聳聳頭上的貓耳

比起語言回答身體更快的付諸行動，摸上中本悠太棕髮間的橘色貓耳。

「好可愛...」

耳朵很柔軟，情不自禁的對著一邊耳朵揉捏，從上到下都揉了一遍。

「...你..你別這樣摸」中本悠太出聲

李泰容才意識到那樣摸貓咪很正常，但是摸獸人就像是調情，中本悠太的臉都紅透了，李泰容立刻放開手，貓耳抖了抖。

李泰容正想開口道歉，中本悠太就先發話

「你要摸尾巴嗎？」說完尾巴還晃了晃

想摸但是氣氛好像不太對，中本悠太紅著臉眼神有些勾人。

「不太.....」話還沒說完，中本悠太就岔開腿坐在李泰容的大腿上。

「你摸摸」中本悠太一手勾著李泰容的脖子一手牽引著去摸自己尾巴。

尾巴一樣軟軟的，李泰容又慣性的像撸貓一樣從根部摸到底。

中本悠太被摸時輕微的顫抖，本就在發情期從李泰容揉捏他耳朵的那刻慾望就被勾了起來。

尾巴的根部連接著股間，撫上第二次時李泰容感到一股濕意，低頭查看中本悠太。

「你..耳朵尾巴都摸過了....那要不要肏看看」雙眸帶著情慾的看著李泰容，跟剛剛一樣的牽引帶李泰容去摸濕潤的部分

手指碰到本該收回，但中本悠太的反應使得李泰容沒收回手還揉了番濕軟的地方，中本悠太抖著身喘息更貼近李泰容，貓尾也纏上了李泰容的手臂。

中本悠太小聲的咽嗚著，李泰容才發覺手指不由自主的插入後穴裡面很熱又濕，手指本能的按壓，每撐開一點就能感到更多濕意，

「不用....直接肏我」發情期間加上不久前中本悠太玩弄過自己的身體根本不用擴張

「那要先鬆開我的手啊」李泰容撫了撫尾巴根部

中本悠太喘了聲鬆開尾巴從李泰容身上下來，解開襯衫釦子隨意的丟在地板。

被勾引的李泰容也配合的硬了，起身解開褲頭露出勃起的陰莖。

「尾交」中本悠太晃著尾巴跪趴在沙發上，圓潤的屁股翹的老高，伸出手分開股瓣展現沾著水漬的後穴。

勾引的部分做的十分成功，李泰容用傘狀的部分蹭著穴口的汁液，淺淺的插入又抽出。

中本悠太不滿的回頭瞪人，飽含情慾的眼眸絲毫沒有震攝能力，李泰容笑了笑扶著陰莖一插到底，被插的收回手撐在身前，中本悠太有些報復性的縮著後穴，

腰馬上被李泰容禁錮住，體內的陰莖也開始用力進出，都用按摩棒的中本悠太第一次體會到不用手就能被抽插的快感，還有屁股被撞上陰毛帶來的刺癢感，張著嘴舒服的呻吟。

「悠太會喵喵叫嗎？」李泰容重重的插入，再緩慢的抽出，尾巴翹著擋著李泰容進入的視線，伸手摸了尾巴就感覺到陰莖被肉壁絞的更緊。

「哈...喵嗚別摸..尾巴喵」中本悠太被肏的失去理智聽著李泰容的話開始喵叫

「那可不行」

揉壓著尾巴根部挺腰大力肏弄，中本悠太嘴上說別摸，卻搖著屁股迎合李泰容的行為。

惡趣味的想看看鄰居被肏的表情，李泰容抽出陰莖讓中本悠人翻身，尾巴被屁股壓著雙腿敞開一副任由肏幹的意味，小小的奶頭和性器都翹著。

李泰容一邊觀察一邊插入，中本悠太垂著眼看自己柔軟的後穴接納陰莖，有些害羞但又喜歡的不行。

沈浸在情慾裡的表情非常性感，李泰容把中本悠太的腿抬到肩上，壓下身體胯部用力進出。

鄰居伺候的很舒服，敏感點被反覆的頂弄，中本悠太舒服的捲縮起腳趾，撫上性器幫自己打手槍，沒多久就射在了李泰容的腹部。

被肏高潮的小貓全身鬆軟，交合處的汁水都弄髒了尾巴，臉部表情還停留在高潮的餘韻，李泰容壓人重重的操幹。

習慣高潮後放鬆的中本悠太又被大力的抽插，腿勾著李泰容的腰手也攀上了脖子，豪放的吐出呻吟。

直到後穴被注入液體，中本悠太的理智才稍微回來，居然跟第二次見面的鄰居做愛了，還被射的滿滿的。

李泰容抽出半軟的陰莖，有些被帶出的液體流落在尾巴，中本悠太紅著臉看自己的尾巴。

「我先去洗澡」

「好」李泰容坐起身看著鄰居顫著大腿緩慢的走向浴室。

中本悠太又只套了件上衣，尾巴垂著稍微炸毛的樣子看起來是洗過了。

李泰容端起氣泡都消的差不多的可樂喝著，等待眼前的鄰居發話。

「知道獸人有發情期吧？我今天是第幾天來著」中本悠太記性差努力回想著

「你搬來的時候是第二天，唔...今天是第六天大概還有三四天」

「辛苦了...？」稍微不解中本悠太為什麼和他說那麼多

漂亮的獸人晃著尾巴又再次的坐上李泰容的腿上

「鄰居先生，幫我渡過發情期吧」中本悠太笑的很好看露出尖尖的犬齒

被鄰居美色+身為貓控的李泰容答應了這件體力活。

長年自己渡過發情期的中本悠太會在發情期間做紀錄，好讓自己知道發情時間。

某次被李泰容意外的看到，原本只單純紀錄日期到後來都多出了幾句像是撒嬌的抱怨。

3/12 第一天  
3/13 第二天  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
3/16 勾引到鄰居

.  
·  
3/14要我喊他主人 真的變態！  
·  
·  
·  
3/11 李泰容居然用尾巴操我 變態！  
3/12 臭貓控  
·  
·  
·  
3/17 笨蛋泰容！哪有人做愛求婚的


End file.
